


Like Night and Day

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, i guess, jon x sansa - Freeform, jonsa, post episode, s07e01, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Prompt: please write Sansa telling Jon more about how different he is than Joffrey!!





	Like Night and Day

The solar was quiet so late into the evening. The light from the fire cast Jon in warm amber light. It was these moments Sansa cherished most. The calmness before the storm, the slow burn of wine running through her veins, and the way his skin looked golden here. It was not the first time she had thought impure thoughts about Jon, and if her blood was not soaked with wine, she may have felt the familiar wash of shame and guilt come upon her; but not tonight. Under the winter’s moon, Sansa saw a man, so weathered by hardships, so burdened by responsibilities and yet so beautiful by the fullness of his heart. She saw only a king, who was gentle, brave and honourable. 

“Your hair,” Sansa said, lips pressed to the rim of her goblet as the crimson liquid eased down her throat. 

Jon looked up from where he sat by the hearth, Ghost’s head on his lap. “What?” 

“Your hair looks as black as the night,” she continued, unaware of the slight slurring of her words. “And his was lighter than the sun. So different.”

“Sansa…” 

“And your eyes. His eyes were like the sea, green with moss and algae, but yours – they are like a winter’s storm.” She couldn’t stop now that she had begun. She needed him to see what he refused to acknowledge about himself. Oh, he was always so stubborn. Sansa chuckled abruptly, shaking her head. “He was like a twig compared to you, Jon. He was small and built for nothing, but yours.” She suppressed a shudder, as her eyes raked over his body. “Even in your furs, anyone can see you are strong and capable. A real man, worthy of his title as the greatest swordsman in the land.”

“I am no such thing,” Jon said immediately. “I am only a man, mortal just like Joffrey.”

“Mayhaps,” she said firmly. “But you are ten times the man he ever was. You are the best person I have ever met, Jon Snow. And that is fact.” 

“Sansa, I believe you’ve had one too many tonight. We should retire.” 

“No!” She stood up on her feet and reveled in silent triumph when she found herself steady enough to stand. “You have to understand and I’m not done. Sit down, Jon.” 

“I am,” he said, but there was a soft smile on his lips, so sweet and so devoted it scared her in a way she had never felt before. Sansa could dwell on it, dissect it and ruminate on why it was that someone she trusted so wholly, so irrevocably with her life and that of her kin could terrify her so, but now was not the time. He would soon leave her to fight a war she could not participate in and she must make him see himself the way she sees him. 

“Joffrey was a monster,” Sansa told him. She walked over to where he was and none-too-gracefully sat down beside him. Immediately her fingers carded through Ghost’s fur. He was so warm, so big and powerful; it made her ache for her gentle, graceful Lady. “He killed her. It was his fault.” 

“Who did he kill, Sansa?” Jon’s hand wrapped around one of hers and pulled it away from Ghost’s. He squeezed gently. 

“Lady,” she choked out, cursing the unbidden tears falling down her cheeks. “It was his fault, but I was so blind, so stupid and naive, I blamed Arya.” Her chest heaved, each breath an anguishing tear of her heart. “Jon, I don’t remember what I last said to our sister. What if I –” 

He pulled her into his arms, cradling her so her head would fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. She felt him kiss her hair. “Arya knows you love her. She does. Wherever she is, she will not doubt that.” 

“How do you know?” Sansa asked. “How can you know that?” 

“Because Arya loves us and she’ll find her way home to us one day.” 

Even she could hear the doubt in Jon’s words, but it was all they had to live on these days. Wherever Bran and Arya were, Sansa had to have hope. If she could find Jon, she could find them too. 

“Your heart,” she eventually said once she caught her breath. Sansa pulled back so she could better look at him. She placed her hand over his chest, feeling the speeding pulse of his heartbeat and finding hers matched his pace almost in perfect sync. “Joffrey had none, but you have so much.” His hand wrapped around where she had her hand. “And I fear it is your heart that will get you killed, Jon.” 

“But I have you,” he said, smiling fondly. “You said it yourself. I’m smarter with you by my side.” 

Sansa smiled in turn and shifted her body so she could lean her head against his shoulder. “So you are listening.” 

Jon wrapped his arm around her. “I may not right away and I may be stubborn about it, but I will always listen to you.”

“Good, then we may survive this yet.” 


End file.
